


Winds of change

by Veroniel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dooku Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side (Star Wars), Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Yoda's Disaster Lineage (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veroniel/pseuds/Veroniel
Summary: Master Yoda travels back in time and returns to the land of the living once again, after the destruction of the Second Death Star. He learned from the mistakes of the past and wants to bring change to the Order and to the galaxy, turning the tides on the Sith.No one seems to know exactly how, but things change for the better and the Jedi are left wondering what happened to the grandmaster of the Order.NOT Yoda's POV
Relationships: Dooku & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dooku & Yoda (Star Wars), Dooku/Sifo-Dyas (Star Wars), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Sifo-Dyas
Comments: 34
Kudos: 128





	1. Home again

Yan sighed in relief when he finally stepped inside the temple to feel the light of his fellow Jedi, each one of them star-bright in the Force and warm as sunlight. The ancient walls radiated peace and safety and welcomed him once again, as they did many times before. There have been days all Yan wanted to do was to leave for far-away stars and to not return for years, the light too blinding and the walls too thick, when more than anything the temple seemed like a cage. But after months of dark looks and darker secrets, fighting and running and fighting again, bland protein bars and tasteless criminals, abandoned alleys and abandoned children and all the darkness of the underworld the temple was home.

No one was waiting for him, which was not a surprise, even though a little part of him hoped otherwise. Everybody he cared for were probably very busy: Rael and Nim with some crazy mission plan that would give the council grey hairs and Qui-Gon running after his own self-important apprentice. Master Yoda also had many duties to attend to as the grandmaster of the Order, but he and Yan had grown apart during these past years anyway. He wondered what Feemor might be up to. He didn't speak with his grandpadawan for a while now and he always had a soft spot for the quiet young knight with mischief in his eyes, who was the only sane member of their linage. Yan didn't have many friends: there was Jocasta, forever lost in archives. She most likely would accept an invitation for tea and would share her new discoveries with her old friend, if he asked. And there was the one he wished to see more than anyone else, his dearest friend, Sifo-Dyas. Sy had a seat on the High Council for some years now, and Yan was not sure what to think about it. There were few people more deserving, but Sy was already so drained from his visions and Yan doubted his position helped his health in any way.

He didn't bother to pay attention to anything as he marched to his rooms. Every single one of his muscles ached and his eyes were heavy with exhaustion. He debated whether he should take a a quick shower or not, but as he stepped inside his quarters his tiredness won over, and a minute later he was already sleeping. He didn't even had the energy to make it to his bedroom.

Yan had no idea how much he slept before he slowly come to his senses. At first he wasn't sure what caused him to wake up, he still needed an awful lot of rest to be functional again, if the burning of his eyes and his headache was anything to go by, but before he could go back to sleep he heard the soft noises from his kitchen. He reached out with the Force and smiled when his mind brushed against a familiar presence, one that welcomed him with open joy. He sat up on his couch and started to unwrap himself from the many blankets someone covered him with, so he could say hello in person.

"Don't even think of that my dear, just stay where you are now." Sy leaned against the doorframe in all his simple glory. His hair was tied up in his usual elegant bun and he was wearing robes fitting for a High Counselor, but he was relaxed in a way Yan haven't seen for a very long time now. He also had a cup of tea in his hand and was softly smiling. Yan wanted to say something, that how much he missed Sy or how stunning he looked, but his brain decided it was time to freeze, so all he did was to give Sy a slightly dazed look. Who had the audacity to laugh at him.  
"My poor darling, you are really out of it, aren't you?" asked Sy, while making his way to the couch to gave Yan the tea. He gratefully accepted and breathed in its soothing smell, while humming in answer. Then felt long fingers petting his hair and a kiss on the top of his head. He turned his face to Sy, very obviously waiting for something... Sy laughed again and pressed a kiss at his lips, at the great pleasure of Yan. It was over all too soon, but the tired master felt way better than before. 

"Satisfied?"

"For this moment." He happily took a sip of his tea as Sy sat down and wrapped his arms around him. They stayed like that for a while in comfortable silence, Yan too tired to do anything but drinking his tea and Sy happy to just simply hold him. Even though they spoke as often on their coms as possible, they hardly had enough time, and no amount of speaking could ever compare to physical closeness. They haven't seen each other in person for more than a year, and Yan intended to treasure every moment they had together.

"Tell me about something?" asked Yan. He liked listening to Sy talking about anything and he didn't have the energy to start a conversation. Sy smiled down at him softly, then seemed to think for moment before speaking. He had a very serious look on his face.

"Hmm... The council meeting was rather interesting today." And isn't that something one doesn't hear very often if ever?

"Indeed? How so?" Yan lifted an eyebrow in disbelief. The council meetings were usually everything, but interesting.

"I had a vision yesterday evening, and a rather unpleasant one for that. Doo... I saw children in chains, dying and afraid. They belonged to Black Sun, the symbol was burned on their skin." Sy's voice wavered and he stopped for a moment to collect himself. "That wouldn't be much to go by in itself, but then the vision changed. I saw a planet, gray and blue from above, with three moons. There were eight other planets further away, two of them with great rings. I visited the archives in the hopes of finding this planet, and I did. It's called Weomis and it's in the Omis system, quite far from the core. There is nothing remarkable about it, the planets are mostly inhabitable and there is nothing rare enough on them worth mining. No one goes there. It's hard to find a safe way, and the remains of a dying star nearby make all navigation systems go crazy.  
You know exactly how long the Order have been trying to trace down the Black Sun's child trafficking line, but somehow we always lost them in the last moment. We were never able to find their base, where they keep all the younglings, where they sell them away from. I think it's on Weomis. I think that the Black Sun somehow found a hyperline no one else knows about.  
I bought up what I found before the council today. I didn't except to find much support, you know how they are about my visions most of the time. But it's my duty to do the best I can, so I tried. Imagine my surprise, when Master Yoda of all people spoke up in my support!"

"Master Yoda? Are we talking about the same person? My green troll of a master?" Yan was truly astonished. His old master was a creature of the Living Force and didn't care for any visions. He has always been very skeptical of Sy's precognitions and didn't hide his opinion at all. 'In the here and now, you should stay!' was one of his many famous sayings. He was never before an ally to Sy in the council. Maybe Yoda was so desperate after decades of unsuccessful searches that he would follow any possible lead. Maybe the Force has spoken to him louder than usual to guide his path. Or maybe he knew something Yan and Sy didn't.

"The one and only. He said the Force sent us a warning and we would be wise to live with it. And you know how most council members are. Where Yoda leads, they follow. So the council decided to send a strike team to Weomis with the help of the Explor Corps. Master Tyvokka and Windu were tasked with preparing the mission. They plan to depart from Coruscant in four days. Doo, I can't believe they actually listened to me! For years I have been trying with no avail..." Sy looked hopeful and even excited. There were still deep lines of worry on his face, but a great weight seemed to have been lifted from his shoulders. Yan was happy to see it. He felt more awake now than before, for it seemed to have been an interesting council meeting indeed. 

"Those are good news, my dear friend, good news. It's an unexpected turn of events, but it's a pleasant surprise. I wonder what Yoda is thinking... How many Jedi do they plan to take?"

"It's a major Black Sun base we are talking about, I'm sure it will be at least..." Sy glanced at him and stopped for a second, catching the calculating glim in his dark eyes. "Doo, you can't go! You just returned to the Temple! You are hurt and tired, you need to rest..."

"Sy" Yan interrupted him gently. "I'm well enough, and it won't be a long mission anyway. It these past decades Black Sun has been a great pain in my neck and I fought them several times. If this is the mission that will put a stop to their disgusting ways, I want to be a part of it. I'm a quite decent duelist and a high-profile Sentinel, they can hardly refuse me."

"Doo..." Sy looked saddened and hugged him closer to his chest. "I really don't want you to go anywhere just yet, but I can speak with Master Tyvokka if that is what you wish." Yan kissed his cheek in gratitude and nuzzled closer to him still.

"Thank you Sy. But let us speak of other lighter things for now. How is your research on the Lothal temple going?"

"I have been too stressed to work with it recently, but I feel like I'll have the time soon. I actually looked into the files Jo sent over while you were sleeping, and they are really quite interesting. Master Tolpa wrote a paper on how some of the imagines in the temple walls show some resemblance to the characters known from the ancient myths of the Mortis Gods, who suppose to represent the difference aspects of the Force..."

Yan listened with great interest and soon enough he was having a heated discussion with Sy on the proper interpretation of tales of Mortis. And while he argued on meaning of the colors of the Daughter, he suddenly realized that he hadn't been this happy in a very long time.

Next morning Yan was slow to put himself together. He was still quite tired, though he felt much better than the day before and he fully intended to go and ask around about the Weomis mission. Sy left very early in the morning, but he left Yan's favorite breakfast on the counter and a tea in a heat holding cup. Yan had a warm feeling in his chest as he sat next to the great window in silence, looking out to the awakening Coruscant while eating his blue yoghurt with fruits and drinking his tea.

After breakfast and a quick check with the healers he decided to visit Jo in the archives first. He suspected that if someone, than her had all the necessary information on Weomis and she was likely to know who he should seek out and where to find them.

Just as he was passing the halls next to the gardens he noticed a familiar small and green figure coming across him.

"Hello, Master Yoda! It's been a long time." He bowed to his old master in greeting, then looked up curiously, when he heard no greeting in turn. Master Yoda stood unmoving, staring at Yan with a weird look in his big eyes. After a moment or so, he bowed his had too.

"A long time it has been, indeed, my old Padawan." He said in a small voice, still staring at Yan as if he was some sort of ghost. When the silence sketched on a little too long, Yan cleared his throat, searching for something to speak of.

"I heard of the council's decision regarding Master Sifo-Dyas's vision about Weomis and the Black Sun. I have to say I was pleasantly surprised by outcome, and I'd like to join the mission, if possible." Yoda studied him curiously, then tipped his to a side.

"A long mission, you just returned from. Fighting these criminals, are you well enough?" The ancient master fell silent for a moment. "Decide it in hast we should not. Come over to my rooms, you should. Tea, I have. Speak, we should. A long time it has been, indeed." Yan was very surprised. His old master haven't seeked him out in years. Their opinions were too different on too many topics: the Code, the Senate, the Unifying Force, the question of attachments, the right approach of the dark side, and the list could go on... But Yan did miss their long talks over bitter teas, and as he looked into his master big, hopeful eyes he found he couldn't refuse the offer.

"It would be my pleasure, Master. When should I go?" Yan had to bite down the smile threatening to escape him at the sight of Master Yoda's ears lifting up happily.

"At 1900 if work for you, it does."

"It does, Master. I will see you then." Yan nodded to him. "May the Force be with you, my old Master."

"And with you my old Padawan. Always."

Yan watched thoughtfully as his old master walked away in the halls. Something seemed to be different with the small green master, but Yan couldn't put his finger on it. And the winds were blowing against the walls of the ancient temple, bringing change.


	2. Shadows of the the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plo and Tyvokka have a conversation, and it's time for the first Weomis mission briefing.

Plo Koon had to admit that he rarely was this surprised. The council meeting the day before started out as quite ordinary, but quickly took a turn when Master Sifo-Dyas shared his most recent vision with them. Plo believed then that he knew how this meeting will going to go: after a long and tiring debate the council will vote against acting upon the warning. 

As usually, Master Sifo-Dyas's vision was rather disturbing and dark, but it also carried a great potential to be incredibly useful. That is, if the council elected to listen to it, witch was not the case most of the time. But just as Master Anderel opened her mouth to bring up the well known concerns about the nature of visions, Master Yoda spoke up. That was surprising in itself, as the old master had to habit of letting everyone state their opinions before him, so he usually could have the final say. 

"For the Black Sun's base long we have searched. Without success we were. Dying, innocent children are. Help we must." Plo agreed with him completely. Just thinking about the younglings filled his heart with sorrow and rage. 'Children in chains, dying and afraid. They were kidnapped from their homes and are beaten every day.' Sifo-Dyas said. He was tightly shielded, but it was not hard to tell that he was desperate to help the little ones. Plo was disturbed just by hearing about it, and he couldn't imagine actually Seeing it. Non the less he didn't expected Master Yoda to support Sifo-Dyas. Who probably didn't expected it either, judging from the look of utter confusion on his face.

The council meeting proceeded exceptionally quickly. Master Yoda was very confident in his suggestions, and soon enough they voted on setting up a strike team. They decided that mission would be led by Master Windu, and on Plo's suggestion his own master, Master Tyvokka. The details still had to be worked out.

They all agreed that the corps needed to work in tandem for this mission. Without the help of Explor Corps it seemed to be almost impossible to reach system Omis, as no known hyperline connected it to the rest of the galaxy. It would be up to the Order's most experienced navigators to lead the team safely to their designation through the remains of long dead stars. Undoubtedly they were going to need healers. Both for the injuries gained from fighting against the slavers, and for the many slaves held there, who were all in a very poor condition. This group of healers had to include mind-healers too, as the horrors the slaves had to live through were nothing to take lightly. Furthermore, the presence of the Edu-Corps Jedi were requested, as they were the best suited to deal with younglings of all ages.

Master Piell mentioned that it would be wise to inform the proper Republic Services about this new turn of events, but Master Yoda was quick to shut him down, once again surprising Plo.

"Too long, Black Sun has existed. Many of our steps, they seemed to have known before. Friends in high places, they must have. Careful we must be. Warn them, we cannot." said Master Yoda, and so the council quickly moved on from the topic, after a brief silence.

They decided on putting together a small team of archivist, shadows and navigators who were tasked getting as much information on the conditions awaiting the strike team on Weomis, the tactics of Black Sun and about any other relevant thing as possible. They were to make a briefing next day of what they found for those who were involved in the mission.

Plo couldn't remember ever seeing to High Council to be this effective. Much of it was thanks to Yoda, who seemed to have posses a great amount of energy and impulsiveness all the sudden. But the others were not far behind, inspired by the grandmaster's drive. Everyone was full of proposals and ideas and they were done with the work of that day sooner than ever before.

Plo left the council chambers in high spirits, his mind still on the mission, already thinking of possible knights to take with them and the solution to the different logistic problems they might encounter.

....................

His enthusiasm was still with him a day later, on his way to Master Tyvokka. Plo made a list of possible candidates for the crew: talented young knights, crèche masters who would be able to join them, healers who already proved themself on the field, pilots who had experience in firefights.

He found his old master close to the training rooms, surrounded by a group of young knights. They seemed to be deep in a conversation, as one of the knights very animatedly tried to explain something to her companions, her lekus changing their color ever so slightly.

Plo approached them them cautiously, not wanting to interrupt them, but of course his master sensed his presence and greeted him loudly and happily.

"My dear former padawan, come and join us! I missed you greatly!" said Tyvokka in Shyriiwook. Then he opened his great arms and pulled Plo into a bone-crushing hug. Plo resigned himself to his fate, and buried his face in the soft fur of the Wookie.

"Yes master, it's almost have been three hours since we last saw each other." murmured Plo amusedly, and he heard the knights watching them snicker.

"I completed the list we spoke of before. I hope it will be useful to you, though I'm sure there will be many more additions to it." he handed over the data pad with the names. Master Tyvokka quickly read over them, then nodded in approval.

"Excellent work Plo, I knew I could count on you. Walk with me now please, we have some things to discuss!" Tyvokka said and put his paw on Plo's shoulder. They quickly bid farewell to the young knights, and started to walk toward the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

"Interesting that you put Healer Che on the list. She is a very talented young woman with great potential, but I don't know if she is quite ready to go to a battlefield." remarked Tyvokka.

"She was an invaluable help when the great towers in the industrial zone collapsed two years ago. I don't believe that anything she might encounter on Weomis would compare to trying to pry out crushed bodies from under the ruins on the low levels, in almost complete darkness..." Plo still remembered vividly of that day: he was on planet-side and volunteered to help. Fifteen thousand people died in the catastrophe, and just as many were gravely injured. Tyvokka sent a calming wave in his direction, and Plo released his dark memories into the Force.

"I wasn't aware. Very well my dear old Padawan, I will trust your judgement on this." Tyvokka stopped for a moment, then turned to face the him. "Master Sifo-Dyas was here just before you arrived."

"Indeed? What did he wished to speak of? Have he foreseen more details?" Plo hoped so, because every bit of information could be the difference between life or death. With the life of children on the line there was no place to any mistakes.

"Not quite. Apparently Master Dooku arrived back to the Temple yesterday. When Master Sifo-Dyas told him about the Weomis mission he immediately wanted to join in."

"Master Dooku? He was in deep undercover on Nar Shaddaa for more than a year. I read his reports, it was a particularly difficult and draining mission. He needs a vacation on Alderaan, not a raid on Black Sun!" Plo did indeed read those reports. Master Dooku had to deal with unnumbered complications, bloody fights and the lowest scum in the galaxy, just to mention some examples of the many why Plo was most grateful for not being in Dooku's place. His mission overall was a great success, but one that come with great prices.

"I thought so too. But we're talking about Master Dooku here. He is very, very good at what he is doing and he knows it. He also might be the one Jedi who had the most dealings with Black Sun. He seems to run into them, more than any of us. Almost as if they kept a track on him. They were involved on his last mission too, if I remember correctly, and I do." Plo pondered over this for a moment: even though Dooku had to be tired, he was still one of the greatest warriors of the Order and it was true that he knew Black Sun very well. If he joined them in the fight they chances of success would grow significantly higher. 

"So we can hardly refuse him, he could be too great of an asset. I would have never thought of asking for his help so soon after his return, but he even volunteered..." mused Plo.

"You see my dilemma. I also believe he wants to be there when we finally bring down those monsters, after so many years of fighting them." Master Tyvokka said with a sigh.

"You should consult Master Yoda. He knows his own Padawan better than most, and I'm sure he would be happy to give you some advice." Plo himself planned to speak with the old master about the placing of the younglings without the Republic's immediate aide.

"Good idea. Speaking of Master Yoda, he seems to be different. It's not just his sudden change of mind on visions, the Senate and some other things. His Force presence is not like it was before."

"Now that you mentioned it, I actually noticed something..."

................

Several hours later Plo and Master Tyvokka arrived together to a usually unused room close to the High Council's chamber. They joined the ever-growing group of the most diverse group of Jedi that come together in a long time. Members of every single corp, Jedi of all ages and species stood together, waiting for the briefing to begin. Plo observed the crowd and noticed Master Dooku's tall form standing next to Master Sifo-Dyas. It seemed like he decided to join them, even without the direct approval of any of the mission's leaders. 

Silence settled in room as Master Nu and her companions arrived, each of them carrying several data-pacs. Plo was pleased to see that Crèche-Master Vilimar was among them. He knew the young master from his many visits to the younglings, and witnessed his outstanding ability to calm down the disturbed little ones. He was a good addition to the briefing team. The little group walked to the middle of the room to the holo projector that was brought there a little earlier. After all the Jedi greeted each other with bows, Master Windu, who was patiently waiting so far cleared his throat, to gain the attention of the room. Even though the Korun master had great control over himself, Plo could still sense his muffled pain through the Force. It could only mean that his headaches troubled him again and Plo had to wonder if this mission caused some new shatter points.

"My fellow Jedi, I'm glad to see how many of us are here today. Not everyone who will participate is here, and not everyone who is here will join us. Nevertheless it's our duty to give you the most accurate and detailed information possible. The council decided to set up a team, who studied every possible side of the mission and are here to give you the results. The research team is lead by Master Nu, who will continue this briefing from here." said Master Windu, then stepped aside, giving the floor the well known and loved (and feared) Madame Nu.

"Thank you, my friend. As you all know this mission is really time-sensitive, so we didn't have the opportunity to go in depth in our research. We will speak of three aspects of the mission: the first is Weomis the planet itself. Our last intel on the planet is more than two hundred years old, with good reason. The planet is a volcanic hellscape, with no breathable air on the surface, only poisonous gases. However, under the surface there are suppose to be great halls filled with enough oxygen for most of us, thanks to the microorganisms that live in the underground pools. We have knowledge of some primitive lifeforms on the planet, but they should not cause any problems." The planet sounded to be hostile indeed and Plo had to wonder what the air quality meant for him. He hoped that his regular mask will be enough, though if they attempted to roam on the surface he was sure it would need some modifications. On the other hand, the base was probably located in the halls. He heard the other Jedi murmur among themself and he saw as one of them rose to speak.

"Would the air pose as a problem for Mesoriiams too, Master Nu?" asked a young knight. The question was an interesting one, as the reptilian Mesoriiams come from a famously volcanic world and, just as Plo himself, had to wear breathing mask on most planets. As far as Plo knew their masks also added some additional gases to the air they breathed in.

"Even though most of it could be breathable for you, the concentration of the methane gas would be still much higher than acceptable." the Mesoriiam's ears turned yellow in disappointment, but he nodded gratefully to Master Nu. "Are there any more questions on this topic?"

"I would be interested in the temperatures we might experience." spoke up a Chagrian Master. Plo was sure he met her before, but could not tell where. Maybe he knew her from the crèches?

"Temperatures are quite tricky on Weomis, even without trying to consider the possibility of different seasons. Due to the volcanic activity the surface is mostly very hot, with the exception of some of the northern areas. There the different volcanic gases weakened the planet's atmosphere on such a drastic scale, that it is no longer able the hold the warmth in, therefore making the surface's temperature well below the freezing point." this time one of the Agri Corps representative give the answer. He stopped for a moment to glance at his datapad, then looked up again. "The situation is somewhat better in the underground halls. The temperature is mild, if still warmer than the average."

After that no one raised more questions and Madame Nu prepared to continue the briefing. Plo saw her leaning closer to one of the Sentinels as if asking a question. The knight answered her with a nod, which made Madame Nu grimace in distaste.

"Our next topic shall be the Black Sun itself. Unfortunately we had more than enough encounters with them, but now we only wish to speak of those relevant to this mission. They have their hands in every imaginable criminal activity from Coruscant to Tatooine, but they are mostly known for their extensive slave-trading line, which is why we are here today. The Jedi Order has been fighting against them since their name was first whispered in the galaxy, and though we can speak of numerous victories, none of them truly succeeded in slowing down or stopping their raise in power and wealth. They are selling innocent people at this very moment and they are finding new clients every day." when Madame Nu sopped for a moment the silence was almost deafening. As Plo looked around him he saw his own sentiment echoing on the grim and determined faces: We will put a stop to this, once and for all. There will be no more children suffering in the tunnels of Weomis.

"One of our greatest problems was that we were never able to locate the secret base of their main outer-rim trading line, so we could make no decisive strike. Now, it has changed. But even though we have the name of the planet we still can only speculate about the base itself. Please, allow me to introduce Master Vasco, who is the best equipped to speak of this topic." There she stepped back, giving space to the middle aged Twi'lek man she spoke with before. Master Vasco activated a hologram of what was probably Weomis, with some areas highlighted with red. He nodded his head to the audience, but didn't waste much time on pleasantries, and jumped straight into the explanation. Plo decided that he liked him.

"We can safely assume, that the base is located underground, in one of the oxygen filled halls. We have narrowed our option down to five possible halls, all in the south-east region. We will only know more, once we are there." He pointed at red areas on the hologram, which was slowly spinning in the air. "Luckily for us, Black Sun has never been truly creative with their bases. They all follow either one of four different narratives, adapting to the environment where necessary." The hologram changed to recording of numerous bases that shared many similarities, and each of them could be categorized as one of the four types. Plo recognized the place of one of his previous missions in one of the recordings, and it didn't bring up pleasant memories in him, to put it nicely.

"Our primary objective will be to free the slaves. This could be tricky, as they typically have a slave chip in their body which serves both as a tracker and a threat. They can be blown up at a touch of a button. The slavers however won't kill their slaves until they are certain in their defeat, because they are too valuable for that. Once we have the control panel of the chips, we already won half of the battle." Plo's hands clenched into fists and he had to take a calming breath. He very strongly disliked all slavers.

"Our plan of attack is this: The main group will approach the base once we located it from the south, and attack head on the main entrance. It should draw most of their forces there. The smaller group is suppose to arrive somewhat earlier, and will use the mountains as a cover to approach the base discreetly from the north. Once they are there they will hopefully find the tunnel that has to be there to release the harmful gases from the halls. They will descend down in this to the base itself, locate the slaves, and start working on stabilizing their position. We will speak of the details later. Any question?" They all knew the plan was far from ready, but it was just the basic idea, and this was not the time to start working out the details. Everyone stayed in silence.

The briefing continued in a serious tone fitting the situation. They spoke of the strategies used by the Black Sun most often and possible counters for each of them. One of the healers told the group the right approach of enslaved people, especially children, and the responses and reactions they will likely get from them. She reminded them to strengthen their shields, as the fear, pain, and hopeless could be very overwhelming. She also gave great advice on how to help to ease their suffering. Plo listened with rapt attention, even though he already had his own share of similar rescue missions.

Two hours later when he finally reached his rooms he had no energy left to anything, but to lie down on his bed, and pull the covers over his shoulders. As he fall asleep his mind was still full of all he heard that day. He dreamt of volcanos, children playing on green fields far from all the darkness, and the winds blowing over them, bringing change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so happy to see all the comments on the previous chapter and all the kudos it got. I honestly wasn't expecting this much support, so thank you very much. I made up a lot of oc-s and a planet, so if you wonder why you never heard of any of them before, it's because they didn't exist. My strong suit is not geography, as you might have noticed, but I hope it makes at least some sense to you. English is not my first language, so if you spot any mistakes or have any suggestions, feel free to tell me. I hope I will see all of you in next chapter (Spoiler: our most beloved Feemor is coming!)


End file.
